This invention relates in general to the packaging art, and is more particularly concerned with a new and improved tamper evident package.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,190 dated Nov. 22, 1988, of Donald L. VanErden and Hugo Boeckman, there is disclosed a bag type package having a mouth end with a nonreclosable peel seal above which is a reclosable fastener of the type which can be opened by pulling apart flange portions above the reclosable fastener whereby to open the reclosable fastener, after which the peel seal can be opened by continuing pull apart opening force. Thereafter, the reclosable fastener can be utilized to reclose the package if desired, but the peel seal remains permanently open after it has once been opened for access into the package.
However, insofar as the package disclosed in said copending application is concerned, there is no superficial tamper evident feature, that is, something at the outside of the package that would make any tampering immediately obvious, so that if the reclosable fastener is opened and the peel seal opened surreptitiously, the package can be closed by means of the reclosable fastener and then it may be overlooked that the peel seal has been disturbed. This may be of particular concern where the package is displayed for sales purposes. For some products, it is highly desirable that the product be hermetically sealed within the package for shelf life and to maintain freshness of the product as well as to maintain product free from contamination. The peel seal provides hermetic seal assurance; and in a sense may be considered a tamper evident nonreclosable closure means. However, because the peel seal is located inwardly relative to the reclosable fastener, the package is subject to apprehension of possible pilfering or tampering which may not be detected until the reclosable fastener has been legitimately opened to gain access to the peel seal closure.
While U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,198,228, 3,473,589 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,781 disclose reclosable profile fasteners or zippers, and a tear-off or tear-open top on the bag for access to the zipper, there is no disclosure in those patents of a bag or package that has the hermetic seal advantages of a peel seal inwardly relative to the reclosable fastener.